A form of pay telephone fraud which has become widespread, is performed by the perpetrator of the fraud using a small tone generator which generates tones emulating the tones used by telephone companies to signal the deposit of coins in the telephone.
These fraudulently generated tones are usually entered via the transmitter of the coin telephone.
No effective prior art for protecting against this form of fraud is known to applicant.